fferafandomcom-20200214-history
Nation Missions with Masterkey
All Nations Mission 3-3 mission Appointment to Jeuno (San d'Oria) A New Journey (Windurst) Jeuno (Bastok) # After completing the part in your home nation you'll be sent to Jeuno to talk to your embassy. From there you'll be sent to Delkfutt's Tower. # Once inside head left at the first intersection, Head to E-8 on the ground floor, past the stairs. # Use !mk on the door to enter the basement. # Inside the basement head to hallway at J-8 and click the door (dont use !mk) to zone into Upper Delkfutt's tower # head straight ahead to the base of the stairs and click the ??? to use the elevator. # this will take you to floor 10 right next to Porphyion, '''kill Him to receive your key. # trade your key to the ??? to use the elevator and return to the basement, and receive the key item '''Delkfutt Key. # Run down the stairs (You will zone a few times) and click on the door again to zone into Lower Delkfutt's Tower # Click on the door for you nation (Dont use !mk) to receive a CS # Return to Your embassy in Jeuno to finish the mission All Nations 4-1 # Trade some crystals to a gate guard and then talk to the NPC in your nation's Embassy to start this mission # Click on the Audience Chamber Door for a CS with the Duke # Now head to the goblin shop and talk to Muckvix. After a cutscene, you will need to find Paya-Sabya in Upper Jeuno (I-8). Then back to Muckvix to receive the key item Yagudo Torch. You need at least one person in a group to have this key item or you'll be blocked from progressing in Castle Oztroja! # From here you can skip all the other CSs in town and just go get your Magicite The following can be done in any order Beadeaux # Once you zone in just Follow the Left wall, and enter the tunnel at H-7 # Follow the tunnel and turn left at the intersection to zone into Qulun Dome # (there are some Goblin footprints here) Follow the path and use !mk on the Door # Head inside and click the Magicite to recieve your KI Magicite: Orastone Davoi # Head to G-7 and the Wall of Dark Arts # Use !mk on the Wall of Dark Arts and run through it to zone into Monastic Cavern # Follow the path and click on the Magicite to receive your KI Magicite: Optistone Castle Oztroja # Head to the Brass Door at I-8 and use !mk to open it. # Follow the path and at the first intersection make a right turn then proceed to G-7 # When you enter the outside area head right and enter the the tunnel I-7 # follow the path down the stairs to the intersection and follow the right wall till you reach the Brass Door at H-9 # The character with the Yagudo Torch has to !mk the Brass door, everyone run inside, then turn right and head to Brass door at G-10 # Click or !mk the Brass Door and enter to zone into Alter Room # (there are some Goblin footprints here) Follow the path and click the Magicite to recieve your KI Magicite: Aurastone Return to Jeuno and click the Audience Chamber, Then return to your embassy to finish the mission.